


Evasive Actions

by IceCream_Junkie



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode 1x06 Lethe, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie
Summary: Katrina wants to help him, she really does, but she can’t. Not as long as Gabriel doesn’t stop pushing her away for once.





	Evasive Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MiaCooper for beta reading. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Katrina wants to help him, she really does, but she can’t. Not as long as Gabriel doesn’t stop pushing her away for once. Granted, at the moment he is doing the exact opposite. His hand is on her knee and he is giving her that look that makes her knees go weak even after three decades. 

He’s trying to distract them both. Her from the questions she is asking and himself from the answers he doesn’t want to share, probably doesn’t even want to think about. She really shouldn’t give in, but she is craving his touch and maybe she can at least give him some comfort. So she takes off her badge and leaves it on the table next to the empty glasses, before they stumble to his bed. 

Gabriel has freed her from most of her uniform before they get that far and in between heated kisses she’s been busy getting him out of his. They have been doing this for so long that it’s easy and she fleetingly wonders why they never actually tried to be more than friends with benefits. She can’t speak for him, but she certainly had been in love with him once. Life, though, had had other plans.

When her legs hit the edge of his bed she sinks down willingly, pulling him down with her. He chuckles. “Aren’t we eager, Admiral,” he comments with a self-satisfied smirk and Kat frowns at him.

“Not too eager to not get up and leave if you don’t behave yourself,” she replies. Gabriel just laughs and kisses her deeply.

She doesn’t like it when he points out the difference in their ranks and he knows it. When they are in bed together, it’s not the Admiral who is kissing him, but Katrina. Gabriel knows the difference between the two, knows that she doesn’t appreciate the comment, but that won’t stop him from teasing her anyway. He’s annoying that way. It’s hard to stay mad at him though when he’s playing with her nipples while showering her body with open mouthed kisses.

Kat stops thinking altogether when his lips start trailing up along the inside of her naked thigh. Gabriel is a man of many talents and this clearly is one of them. It doesn’t take long until he has her on the edge, but he won’t allow her to go over. He isn’t done with her yet. He has always been a considerate lover and that hasn’t changed, even though so many other things have.

It’s been a while since they shared a bed, but they have been sleeping with each other for so many years now that she realizes relatively soon that something is off. It’s not the same, not like before. Oh, he is clearly trying to make it worth her while and she can’t quite put her finger on what gives it away, but deep down she know that he truly has changed. He is not the man she used to know. 

It’s no surprise, really, after all that he has been through. Losing his ship, his crew, being back in the chair just a few months later… He should have had more time to recover and God knows she had tried to get him to seek help. But Gabriel being Gabriel had been too proud to admit that he needed help. He still is. After all, that is one of the reasons why she is currently on her back with him on top of her. 

Despite the circumstances she loses herself in him, enjoys the feeling of him inside her, his weight on top of her. Before, she had not realized just how much she had missed this, him. So she allows herself to stop thinking and to just feel. It doesn’t take long until her nails dig into his shoulders and his name leaves her mouth with a strangled gasp. Gabriel follows her over the edge shortly after.

Later, when she is lying next to him, her thoughts return to the problem at hand. He may be saying that he is fine, but she doesn’t believe him. He can try to lie to her, but she knows him too well. She can see the change in him, even though he is good at hiding it.

Until now she had wanted to give him time, time to realize that he needed help. After all, that is the first step in every therapy. As long as Gabriel isn’t willing to admit that she wouldn’t be able to help him.

But with the loss of the _Glenn_ and the progress they have made with the spore drive, he’s running out of time. She needs to be sure that he is able to handle the pressure of being in command. The _Discovery_ is Starfleet’s best chance of winning this war. They can’t risk losing the ship. This is bigger than him, her, their shared past and present. If he isn’t fit for duty she has to know. 

Kat looks at the man sleeping next to her. She’ll talk to him before she leaves, but for now she will let him sleep.


End file.
